Revenge
by capm
Summary: An old enemy has planned revenge for the spies. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1 What Am I Doin' Hangin' 'Roun

**Chapter 1 – What Am I Doing Hanging Around?**

Alex has just strapped on her rollerblades. She is going to take a quick skate around the block to Clover's, so the two of them can then skate over to Sam's. They plan to skate the beach this evening, and do some tanning, not to mention boy watching. But as Alex goes around the first corner, a leaf vacuum truck vacuums her into itself.

About half an hour later, Clover is wondering where Alex is. "Maybe she fell and hurt herself!" Clover says to herself, as she starts rollerblading toward Alex's house. But, just as she gets to the end of her block, another leaf vacuum truck vacuums her into itself.

Sam is expecting Clover and Alex, but hasn't heard from them. She starts rollerblading down her driveway, when a passing third leaf vacuum truck vacuums her up.

At that instant, Jerry tries to WOOHP the girls, but cannot locate them. Their compowder homing device must be malfunctioning, but it is highly unusual for all three to malfunction at the same time. Jerry becomes alarmed! He has to get some field help for this job, and he asks old friend, Stan.

"Stan, we have a situation. Please come to my office," says Jerry.

"Be there in two minutes, Jerry!" says Stan.

As Stan enters Jerry's office and takes a seat, Jerry starts to explain the situation.

"Stan, this evening I had a courier mission for Sam, Alex, and Clover to perform. It was a break from all of the tough cases they have been dealing with recently, but I could not WOOHP them for it!"

"Why not? The WOOHPing device homes in on their compowder's tracking beacon."

"I know, but I could not WOOHP any of the three! Unless it is a malfunction of their homing function, they may be in serious trouble!"

"Jerry, the probability of all three compowders malfunctioning at the same time is as remote as finding a specific dust particle in the universe!"

"I know, Stan, but I have no clues! I only remember that the girls talked about rollerblading on their Friday after school."

"OK, Jerry, I'll get some gadgets, and start investigating."

"Good luck, Stan! And keep in touch!"

Meanwhile, Sam, Alex and Clover come to, and find themselves shackled to a stainless steel wall. They are hanging uncomfortably by their arms. They are suspended approximately 30 feet above the ground, and 30 feet below the ceiling. There is only one narrow door, into this huge room, which is empty of anything but them.

"What happened?" asks Sam.

"I don't know!" says Clover.

"The last thing I remember was rollerblading toward Clover's house, when I got vacuumed into something and blacked out!" says Alex.

"Yeah! I remember being vacuumed too!" says Clover.

"So do I!" says Sam. "But why?"

They don't have to wait long for their answer. They hear the narrow door opening, and in strides an old enemy – Carson (the name I've given to the villain in _Back in the Middle Ages with You!_)!

"Well I see my guests have awakened from their 'beauty sleep'!" he snidely says.

"Carson!" says Clover.

"The one and only! I will finally extract my revenge on the three of you! You prevented my time travel take over of the world, and now it's time for me to get my revenge! I realized that the only safe way for me to capture you was by vacuuming you into separate trucks, so you couldn't help one another. The vacuum would cause you to black out momentarily, so I supplemented that with sleeping gas! I also knew I wanted to get you without your gadgets! By the way, you'll find those blasted compact communicators totally useless in here! You are totally enclosed by three feet of stainless steel! It isn't possible for a radio wave to escape from here!"

"So what do you plan to do with us, Carson?" asks Sam.

"Why nothing, dear lady," says Carson with a laugh, "nothing at all," as he leaves and closes the door.

"What do you suppose he means by that?" asks Alex.

"He has us right where he wants us! He doesn't have to do anything to us! He can leave us here hanging until we are through! Nobody would ever find us!" says Clover.

"Sammy, what do we do?" asks Alex hopefully.

"Alex," says a subdued Sam, "I don't know. We have no gadgets. All we have is our compowders, which we can't reach, and our lockpicks. But if we pick the lock of these shackles it will break the link in the chain, and we will fall 30 feet to our deaths! So, I don't know!"


	2. Chapter 2 Where Oh Where Are The Spies

**Chapter 2 - Where, Oh Where, Are the Spies?**

Stan has started his investigation by Sam's house. He examines the driveway, and the street. All he sees is that something was dragged a short distance, and then disappeared. He sees a truck tire tread, takes a picture of it, and measures it. He then starts to go to Clover's house, when he sees the same dragging trace, and truck tire tread. He makes his way toward Alex's house, when he just barely sees a dragging trace. No truck tire tread this time, but that's because this occurred on cement, not blacktop.

"Jerry, I may have a lead. I'm sending you a picture and a measurement of a truck tire tread. See if you can get me a manufacturer."

"OK, Stan. …….Yes, the manufacture is World Tire, and the tire is a Gripmatic, 20 inch. The tread depth shows an even 2 inches."

"Thanks, Jerry! World Tire is located only a few blocks from here," and Stan is off.

Soon Stan is in the office of the President of World Tire, who happens to be an old friend and former WOOHP agent, Neal.

"Hi, Neal! Nice to see you!"

"Stan? Stan! It's been so long! How are you doing?"

"OK, and you?"

"Business is good! But I can see by the look on your face that you're not interested in buying tires today. So what can I do for you?"

"Neal, what is the usual tread depth of a 20 inch Gripmatic tire?"

"The 20 inch should be our truck design. The usual tread depth of a new tire is two inches."

"Really? So, the one I am tracing has a depth of 2 inches – it must be pretty new. How many sets have you sold of these, Neal?"

"Well Stan, they are made specifically for leaf vacuum trucks. We just introduced the line two months ago. We've only sold 20 sets, all to the Ajax Truck Company."

"Thanks, Neal!"

"My pleasure, Stan." And then under his breath Neal whispers, "Oh, and nail 'em one for me for old time sake, OK?"

"You got it, Neal!" smiles Stan.

And Stan heads for the Ajax Truck Company. Soon he is talking to the head of Ajax Truck, Sal.

"Well, Stan what can I do for you?"

"Sal, I am doing an article on Gripmatic tires and I understand your leaf vacuum trucks use them. How are they performing?"

"Well, Stan, I've only had one buyer of trucks equipped with those tires, and he just bought the trucks last week, so I can't say. You may want to talk to him. I've sold him 3 trucks with Gripmatic tires. His name is C.R. Son, and here's his address."

"Great! Thanks!"

"Say Stan, can you put a good word in the article for Ajax Trucking in your article?"

"Sure! No problem! Thanks, Sal!"


	3. Chapter 3 Bearding The Lion In His Den

**Chapter 3 – Bearding the Lion in his Den**

Soon Stan is standing outside of Carson's hideout. He uses the binoculars to scan for security devices, and sees cameras on every post. Stan decides to use his reflective outfit, and slowly walk through the front gate. All the cameras will see is a reflection of the terrain surrounding him. By moving slowly, he should go undetected.

And he does. Stan enters Carson's outer office of his control room. No alarms were activated. He sees some backpacks in a corner. He examines them and discovers that they are the gals'. He knows he's in the right place, now. He removes his reflective outfit and enters the control room, startling Carson.

"Who are you?" demands a shaken Carson, "and how did you get in here?"

Like every other agent, field or office, at WOOHP, Stan reviews all closed case files. Stan recognizes Carson from the file detailing his plot for 'the END'. He remembers Carson's plot, and how the gals thwarted it.

Stan replies, as he shoots Carson with a Stun dart, "I'm your worst nightmare, Carson!" the dart quickly takes effect and Carson is stunned. Stan deftly handcuffs Carson's hands and feet to his chair, so he cannot move, or escape. Carson recovers momentarily.

"Wha….What's this?" cries Carson in alarm.

"You're going to answer a few questions for me, Carson! The first one is, where are the three individuals who belong to those backpacks in your outer office?"

"Oh….those! My secretary's children must have left them!"

"Really! And how old are the children?"

"Oh 5 to 8 years old, I guess!"

"Is that a fact? And Mom let's them all carry lipsticks like this one with this fancy outer ring?" pointing the lipstick laser straight a Carson, Stan continues, "I wonder what happens if you twist it, like …."

"DON'T TWIST THAT!" cries Carson, knowing the laser would cut right through him!

"Why not? This is just an innocent lipstick!" says Stan as his hand encircles the laser activation device.

"NOOOOOO!" cries Carson. At the last instant, Stan fires the laser past Carson.

"OK, Carson. Let's get to the truth this time! Now, where are the three individuals who belong to those backpacks?"

Carson hesitates. Stan continues. "I'll bet this nifty little laser would give a great close shave! Maybe I should give you one, although with my unsteady hand, I can't guarantee results!" and Stan visibly starts to shake his hand, holding the laser. Of course, Stan really wouldn't attempt to shave Carson with the laser, but Carson doesn't know that!! A fact Stan is counting on.

"ALL RIGHT! I'll tell!" says Carson, in a sweat. "They are chained to a wall within a cavern. I chained them 30 feet in the air, using an antigravity device, and then destroyed the device so it could not be used to save them!"

"Where is the entrance to the cavern?"

"Go behind the shed. There is a small cave with an entrance just large enough for one person. There is a door there that leads to the cavern."

"And the key to the door?"

"There isn't one! No one would find that door without me telling them where it was, so there was no need to lock it."

"OK, Carson. When did you capture the girls?"

"Friday evening."

"And today is Sunday morning. I'm certain you've provided them with food and water for that 36 hours, right?" says Stan sarcastically, knowing full well that Carson had not.


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue

**Chapter 4 - Rescue**

Stan quickly leaves Carson to find out if he is telling the truth. Stan finds the cave behind the shed, and the door. Stan does a quick check of the door for traps, and yes, Carson had rigged a sleep gas trap. But Stan disarms it quickly. With no other traps to deal with, Stan enters the well-lit cavern. He immediately sees Clover, Alex, and Sam hanging from the metal wall. They didn't hear him enter.

"Clover? Sam? Alex?"

"Who?" says Sam weakly.

"It's Stan!" says Stan.

"The WOOHP finance agent?" says Clover weakly.

"Yes!"

"Please help us!" says Alex weakly.

"Don't worry! I will!"

Stan goes outside and gets in touch with Jerry. "Jerry, bring the medical copter, some IV's and some glucose. I found the girls, and Carson. He's in the control room. The girls are in a tight spot, and are weak from dehydration and lack of food! Carson has had them prisoner for 36 hours, and has provided them with neither food or water in that time!"

"Oh my! Stan, I've locked in on your position. We'll be there in five minutes with the medical copter and personnel!"

"Ok, Jerry! I'm going to get the girls." And with that Stan closes his wallet communicator.

Back in the cavern, Stan let's the somewhat alert girls know what's happening. "WOOHP is on the way. Carson has been captured. I'm going to use two of your jet pack backpacks to get me up to you, and I'm going to use my laser pen to cut your chains."

"Wait, Stan," says Sam, "if you cut one of our chains, all will let loose! We'll fall to our deaths!"

"I know, Sam. What I am going to do is wrap your bungee belts around my shoulders. I'm going to ask all three of you to grab onto me with what strength you have left, and then I'll cut your chains, bring you down to the floor of the cavern, and help you out."

Stan starts. He jetpacks to the gals. "I know I'm going to wrap your bungee belts tightly around my shoulders, but I don't want you to fall! I don't really know if you have enough strength to hold on, so please bear with me!" he says apologetically. All three spies are bungeed very close to Stan and are trying to hang on, when he cuts the chain. All three gals' grip falters, but their bungee belts prevent them from falling! Stan slowly brings them to the cavern floor. The gals retract their bungee belts, as they weakly try to sit up.

Alex is the first to try to stand, but she quickly stumbles. Stan catches her and says, "Got you! I'll get you out of here, Alex!" and he quickly lifts her off her feet. Alex trustingly rests her head on Stan's shoulder, as he carries her through the narrow door, just as Jerry is arriving, with the rest of WOOHP.

"Jerry! Get me three stretchers, STAT!"

"On the way, Stan!" and soon the first stretcher arrives.

Stan gently puts Alex on the stretcher and says comfortingly, "You're going to be all right, Alex!" as the medical personnel start an IV and take her to the waiting copter. "Thanks, Stan!" says Alex almost inaudibly. Stan goes in to get the other gals.

Back in the cavern, Clover is lying flat. She is very pale. Stan says, "Clover, I'm going to get you out next!" And he picks her up just like he did Alex. Clover also trustingly rests her head on Stan's shoulder. He quickly gets her through the narrow door to a waiting stretcher. "Hang in there, Clover!" Stan says encouragingly, as the medical personnel surround her. She gives him a weak appreciative smile. Stan now goes back for Sam.

Sam has tried to stand. She is leaning against the metal wall. "I'm going to try to walk out, Stan," says Sam determinedly. But she only takes two steps before she falls into the arms of Stan. "Don't worry, Sam! I've got you!" and he picks her up. As Sam rests her head on Stan's shoulder she says in a whisper, "Thanks, Stan!" weakly, and smiles.

Stan replies, "What are friends for, if you can't rely on them?" as he brings her through the narrow door. He gently puts her on a stretcher and says quietly, "Don't give up, Sam! You'll be OK."

The WOOHP medical staff does wonders, after getting the gals back to WOOHP headquarters. They are immediately taken to the Medical Section. Within three hours the gals are rehydrated and resting in hospital beds. Stan and Jerry come to visit, with a late breakfast for them.

"How are you doing, ladies?" asks Jerry. "We brought you your favorite breakfast! Belgian waffles, with cream and fresh fruit!"

"And don't forget the chocolate milk!" adds Stan.

The gals gawk at the waffles. They are huge! Much larger than usual. "Are you trying to get us fat?" teases Sam.

"Yeah! Look at the size of those waffles!" says Clover.

"These must be the large, economy size!" says Alex.

"Well, seeing you haven't eaten anything in a day and a half, we thought you'd be hungry!" replies Jerry.

Stan continues, "As for getting you fat, yeah, AS IF! Even if the three of you were to eat THREE waffles of that size you'd never even remotely approach fat! You'd be fat like Jerry! If he stands sideways and sticks out his tongue, he'd look like a zipper!" the gals start giggling.

"Oh, and what would YOU look like if you stood sideways and stuck out your tongue, Stan?" asks Jerry playfully.

"Like a fat, bald finance guy with his tongue out! Or like a normal distribution curve, with my tongue being the y-axis!" replies Stan. Sam starts giggling uncontrollably as she pictures a normal distribution curve on Stan. Clover and Alex also start laughing as they see the same picture in their mind. Stan isn't fat, but seeing him with a potbelly like a normal curve, has hit their funny bone! They really needed something to laugh about! It feels good!!

Jerry and Stan smile at one another. The gals are going to be all right, and this incident hasn't broken their spirit!

Stan and Jerry are soon summarily shooed out of the hospital room by the WOOHP medical officer. "All right, you two! Give the gals a chance to rest!!"

"OK, doctor. Rest well, ladies!" says Jerry.

"Take it easy, gals! Get better!" says Stan.

Within hours, the gals have recovered enough strength to walk out of the WOOHP hospital ward. They are in the hospital section of WOOHP, trying to figure out how to get home. Stan happens to see them.

"Well, the wounded are walking! Thank God! How are you three feeling?" he asks concernedly.

"We're still a bit weak, but we're going to be OK, Stan," replies Sam.

"Stan," Alex asks, "can we borrow a WOOHP vehicle to get home?"

"No need!" says Stan "I'll be happy to take you!"

Sam says, "You've done so much for us already, we really don't want to impose!"

"Impose? Hardly! You'll be stoking my ego!" the gals look quizzically at him.

"What guy, in his right mind, wouldn't want three lovely ladies in his car with him?" Stan says jocularly. "I'll meet you by that door in five minutes."

"OK, Stan. Thanks!" says Sam with a smile.

"Yes, thanks a lot Stan!" says Clover also beaming a big smile.

"For being such a good friend!" says Alex. She too has a smile on her face.

"That's what friends are for!" says Stan, as he saunters off.

While quietly waiting for Stan, Clover says, "A penny for your thoughts, Sam."

Sam replies, "Oh, I was just thinking about Stan."

"Me too," says Alex.

Clover confides, "You know girlfriends, why is such a nice guy like Stan still available?"

"I'd grab him in a New York second!" says Alex.

"Not if I got there first!" says Sam.

"Why can't we find guys like him around our age?" asks Clover.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong places," says Alex.

"Or maybe we expect too much from the boys we know. Stan has been shaped by his life experiences. He may well have been just like some of the guys we know now," says Sam.

As Stan pulls the car to the front door, Clover says, "At least we have him as a friend!"

"Got that right!" says Alex.

"Thank goodness!" says Sam, as all three exit through the front door. Stan opens the door for them to his car, and the three get ready for the long awaited ride home.

On the drive home, it gets quiet in the car.

"Not much of a weekend for you gals, was it?" Stan asks sadly.

Alex says, "It started good; went bad in a hurry; but ended good!"

Clover adds, "It's nice to know people really care about you!"

Sam says, "Especially you and Jerry, Stan!"

"As long as Jerry, Quincy and I are at WOOHP, you'll always have at least three friends you can count on there!" says Stan, as he proceeds to drop them off at their respective homes, making sure that they enter the happy embrace of their families, before he leaves.


End file.
